Dōshitemo
by NegaDot
Summary: A fic that I dreamed in '09. When the crew lands on an island that serves as a marine base, trouble can be expected. When Nami's double shows up as one of the officers, you can count on even more. Sanji is injured badly and has lost his memory. Does this extra Nami really want to help or is she just picking off pirates any way she can?
1. Chapter 1

Doshitemo, part 1

*Note: This story was actually a dream I had back in 2009 and has no bearing, impact, or relation to my main fic time line.

Sanji hummed as he strolled through town, groceries in hand. Usopp was idly going on about a new modification he had in mind for the Climatact when something caught his attention. He stopped in his tracks, trailing off mid-sentence, and peered down an alley. Noticing he'd lost him, Sanji turned to see what the hold up was.

Sanji: "Hey, Usopp."

Usopp: (shaking it off) "What?...Where was I?"

Sanji: (following his line of sight) "What's with you?"

Usopp: "I thought I saw someone."

Sanji: (resuming pace) "Probably."

Usopp: (catching up) "No, I thought I saw Nami."

Sanji: (shrugging) "Maybe she decided to do some shopping."

Usopp: "It wasn't her, but she looked just like her."

Sanji: (chuckling) "That, I'd like to see."

The duo paused at a shout from ahead. "Stop!", the voice yelled. A young boy ran around the corner and almost ran into them. Narrowly dodging, he mumbled something about not getting caught and high-tailed it out of there.

Usopp: (looking after the boy's trail) "I wonder what that was about."

They shrugged it off and started walking again when someone slammed right into Usopp, knocking him to the ground.

Woman: (struggling to her feet) "Dammit!"

Sanji: (offering a hand) "You all right, miss?"

He froze as she looked up. She was an exact double of Nami, but her hair was tied into a long ponytail. Dusting herself off, he noticed the marine logo on her shirt.

Woman: "Where'd that brat go?!"

Usopp: (getting up) "Don't worry, I'm okay."

He too stood stolid upon seeing her face.

Woman: (annoyed) "What?!"

Usopp: (nervously waving) "Nothing."

Woman: (scanning the street) "If that kid gets away again..."

Sanji: (staring intently) "Nami-san?"

Woman: (snapping her gaze to him) "Huh?"

A man came running after her.

Man: "Shimura-san!"

Shimura glared scathingly at the newcomer.

Man: (shrinking back) "Did you get the boy?"

Shimura: (irritated) "Does it look like I have him?"

Man: "No, ma'am. Sorry, ma'am. I'll go on ahead."

He ran off in the general direction the child had fled in. Shimura cursed under her breath as she knocked the last bit of dust from her clothing.

Shimura: (adjusting her sword) "Did you two see where that kid went?"

Sanji: "What'd he do?"

Shimura: "I'm asking the questions. Did you see which way he went or not?"

Usopp: (pointing down the road) "That way."

Shimura: "Riggs better catch that little imp. It doesn't matter, though; I'm blaming the whole thing on him anyway."

She got a smug look on her face and started back the way she came. Sanji grabbed her wrist without thinking and she was *not* amused.

Shimura: (sneering) "Unhand me, Filth."

Sanji: (ignoring her rage) "Who are you?"

Shimura: (snatching back her hand) "Lt. Shimura Yukari. What's it to you?"

Usopp and Sanji exchanged glances.

Sanji: "I'm sorry. It's just that you - "

Shimura: "That I what?!"

Usopp: "You look just like a friend of ours."

Her haughty demeanor suddenly faded into a wide eyed expression.

Shimura: "What...did you just say?"

Usopp: "You look just like our friend, Nami."

Shimura: (reflectively) "Where is this 'Nami' from?"

Sanji: "She was raised in the East Blue, but I don't know where her mother found her."

Shimura: (intrigued) "Found her?"

Sanji: "Yeah, as a baby."

Her gaze frosted over and she stood in thought.

Usopp: (reaching a hand toward her) "Are you all right?"

Shimura: (snapping out of it) "Don't touch me!...(regaining her composure) I want to meet this 'Nami' of yours."

The man from before returned with the boy in hand.

Riggs: "Lt. Shimura, I've caught the thief."

Shimura: "Good. Take him back to base. I'll follow shortly."

Riggs: "But - "

Shimura: "Now!"

Riggs: (nodding) "Yes, ma'am."

The boy laughed at how whipped he was. Riggs argued that she was his superior, but the boy still chuckled as they left.

Shimura: "I'll be at the tavern on the southern dock tonight at 8. Bring her."

She walked confidently away before they could reply.

Usopp: (gathering his bags) "Now what?"

Sanji: "I guess we've got a date."

Sanji and Usopp told their tale once they returned to the Sunny.

Luffy: "Another Nami?!"

Zoro: "You sure you weren't just daydreaming again?"

Sanji: (sternly) "I know what I saw."

Usopp: "Yeah, and I saw her, too."

Robin: "Sounds like an interesting ordeal. What will you do, Ms. Navigator?"

Nami sat with a thoughtful look on her face.

Sanji: "Nami-san?"

Luffy: "If you don't wanna go, then don't."

Franky: "Long lost twin, huh?"

Sanji: "We don't know that for sure."

Nami: (deep in thought) "...I'm going."

Franky: "You sure that's a good idea?"

Nami: "I wanna see for myself."

Usopp: "It might be kind of weird, though. I mean, she is a marine."

Zoro: (flatly) "It could be a trap."

Luffy: "But why trap Nami?"

Zoro: "We all have bounties. If those two show up with her, they bag three of us right there."

Robin: "And then they'll draw the rest out in a rescue."

Zoro: "Probably."

Nami: "Then I'll go alone."

Luffy: "No. I'll go with you."

Sanji: "But - "

Luffy: (resolutely) "No buts. Sanji, you stay here. Usopp, you'll lead us to the meeting place."

Usopp: (nodding) "Sure."

Zoro: (teasing) "Good idea. I don't think that idiot could handle seeing two of her at once."

A loud boom came from on deck. The group ran outside, thinking they were under attack, merely to find Brook and Chopper ducking behind a crate.

Chopper: (swallowing hard) "That was a close one."

Brook: "Maybe next time I'll get it right."

Chopper: "No!...I mean - that's okay. I can mix it myself."

Luffy: "What happened?"

Usopp: (surveying the char marks) "Franky won't like this..."

Franky: "Won't like what? (stepping around him) "What'd you do to my ship?! (shaking them) What'd you do that for?!"

Chopper and Brook: (being throttled) "We're sorry!"

He grumbled and dropped them back to the deck.

Franky: "You're gonna clean this up."

Brook: (scurrying off) "Right away!"

Usopp: "Chopper, what did you guys do?"

Chopper: (sighing) "Brook wanted to help mix up some medicine...but he confused the zinc for gun powder."

Luffy: (laughing) "Man, what an idiot!"

Zoro: "Shouldn't you be more upset? They nearly blew a hole in our ship."

Luffy: (suddenly serious) "Hey, that's right!"

Robin: "At least everyone's okay."

Nami stood aside from the chatter and stared idly into town. Sanji watched her carefully before approaching.

Sanji: "You all right?"

Nami: "I'm fine. That blast was more noise than anything."

Sanji: "I mean about that Shimura woman."

Nami: (snapping out of it) "...Right. Sorry, I've just got a lot on my mind."

Luffy couldn't help but laugh at the frantic cleaning. Franky was steamed, but there was no lasting damage.

Zoro: "We're lucky that didn't alert the marines to our location."

Robin: "I'm sure they heard it."

Luffy: "You guys will just have to keep an eye out while we're gone."

Usopp: "We're leaving now?"

Luffy: "Heck no! We haven't had dinner yet!"

Later that evening, the trio walked into the tavern, faces shadowed. They sat in the back corner and waited. Eventually Shimura entered and took a seat at the bar. Glancing around, she spotted Usopp.

Shimura: (approaching the table) "Where's the blonde?"

Usopp: (looking up) "I came instead."

Shimura: "You!"

She caught herself and sat down calmly. There was no point in causing a scene.

Luffy: (grinning) "You really do look just like her."

Shimura: "Where is she?"

Nami: (lowering her hood) "Right here."

They stared at one another for what seemed like minutes, each studying the other.

Shimura: (skeptically) "Where did your family find you?"

Nami: "My mother was a marine named Bellemare."

Shimura: "Hmm. Bellemare? I could look that up."

Usopp watched, uneasy.

Shimura: "How can someone raised by a marine turn into a pirate? (sneering) It's disgusting."

Luffy: "Actually - "

She glared hard at him and knew to shut up.

Shimura: "Drop this nonsense and come home, your real home. I'll see to it that your bounty is taken care of."

Nami: (surprised) "What?"

Luffy: "You can't have her."

Shimura: "I didn't ask you."

Nami: "Who do you think you are? You can't just boss me around!"

Shimura: (gritting her teeth) "I'm trying to save your ass."

Nami: (standing) "Well, who asked you to?!"

Shimura looked about, trying to keep things low key.

Shimura: "Pirates killed your real mother. Doesn't that mean something?"

Nami: (taking her seat) "Yeah, Arlong killed Bellemare. I know. I was there."

Shimura: "I mean your birth mother. We were just infants then. Let me help you. I couldn't do anything to save her back then, but I can save you now if you let me."

Nami: (coldly) "I'm fine where I am."

Shimura: "Your life is forfeit if you stay with these fiends. Your captain's worth over 100 million beri. Your price tag can be removed under the right conditions, but if you stay with them, I can't help you."

Nami: "Why do you think I need help? I'm happy with my friends."

Shimura: (sighing) "Fine. I'll just have to sever those bonds and open your eyes...Once I alert command that Mugiwara is here, it'll be a blitz on your ship. Maybe when they're all dead, you'll figure out who's right."

Usopp: "Just a minute!"

Luffy: "No one threatens my crew. (rising) Come on. We're leaving."

Shimura smirked with cold eyes. Glancing across her shoulder, she quickly threw herself to the ground, knocking over her chair.

Shimura: (playing it up) "Help! Straw-Hat Luffy's trying to kill me!"

Everyone jumped from their seats. Chaos quickly ensued.

Shimura: (melodramatically) "I tried to cut him a plea bargain and his only answer was that's he'd destroy the whole island!"

She smiled darkly at his expression as the townsfolk scrambled. The barkeeper set off an alarm.

Shimura: (eying Nami) "More marines will be here any second. I suggest you think over what I've said."

Nami glared at her in defiance before being dragged off by Usopp. Luffy glanced back as he followed. That woman was something else...

Back at the ship, the crew sat in disbelief.

Zoro: (taking a swig) "I told you."

Chopper: "What if they surround the island?!"

Sanji: "Calm down. She was probably bluffing."

Zoro: "How do you know?"

Franky: "I can't believe this! She really did all that?"

Robin: "Sounds like she could be trouble."

Luffy set his mug down hard. All eyes turned on him.

Luffy: "What do we know about this island?"

Nami: (pulling a chart) "There's a large tower complex in the center of town. It belongs to the marines and it's armed with a massive cannon that's said to be able to hit any target on the island."

Robin: "How many men do they have?"

Nami: (sighing) "I don't know."

Usopp: "We don't even know who the commanding officer is. It could be her."

Brook: "That would be problematic."

Luffy: "We'll have to make a break for it."

Usopp: "But if we just run out there, we'd be sitting ducks! We don't know how far out that cannon of theirs will fire!"

Nami: "He's right. That weapon is the pride of the town."

Franky: (looking over the map) "If it can fire anywhere on the island, that means the far side, too...They could hit us near the shore."

Robin: "If that happens, we'll be in for some trouble."

Quiet descended as the gravity of the situation sank in.

Zoro: "What do you wanna do, Captain?"

Luffy: "...Robin, can you get us more information?"

Robin: (nodding) "Of course."

Luffy: "Good. Take Zoro with you."

Nami: "Luffy, I'll go. If I get caught, they'll just think it's her."

Usopp: "That's a good point."

Chopper: "Isn't that dangerous?!"

Sanji: "Nami-san, you can't just head off into the unknown like that. It's too risky."

Luffy: (grinning) "But it's our best bet."

- 


	2. Chapter 2

Doshitemo, part 2

A few hours later, they had their information. Shimura had no intention of backing down. So, the crew decided to make a show of it. Luffy stood at the doorstep of the marine base. Everyone else had broken into groups and stood ready nearby. Without thought, Luffy sprang over the wall. Several exercising recruits looked on disbelief.

Luffy: (looking toward the tower) "I guess I go up."

He spring-boarded up the steps, leaving the new marines just as confused. When he landed at the lookout deck, Shimura was waiting for him.

Shimura: "You really are an idiot."

Luffy grinned wide. That seemed to irritate her further.

Shimura: "Do you really think I'll just let you wander back out of here?"

Luffy: "Nami's staying with us. She said you need to find a new hobby."

Before he could even blink, she had her blade pressed to his throat.

Shimura: "You cocky bastard."

Luffy: "Oh. So it's gonna be like that."

She watched as he shot a flare upward. It signaled the others to get moving. Negotiations were over. Annoyed, Shimura shouted into her denden mushi for all troops to mobilize.

Shimura: "Repeat! Mugiwara is in the base. His allies must be nearby. Find them!"

She took a swing with her sword and he stepped backward. These movements continued until he was inside the tower. It was dark, but looking over the railing, you could see dozens if not hundreds of kegs of gunpowder and other ammunition stored below the behemoth cannon.

Shimura: (smugly) "No where left to go, is there?"

He grinned as he readied himself. Both of them stood absolutely shocked when the flare that had been fired fell in through window and plummeted to the explosives below. Within moments, the entire island was in chaos. Rounds of ammunition sprayed out wildly. Smaller cannons burst their loads. The massive cannon creaked.

The crew had been scattered. Franky, Robin, and Brook to the east; Zoro and Usopp to the west. Sanji, Nami and Chopper all headed to the north side of the island. Luffy remained behind to buy them time.

Usopp: (panicking) "What are we gonna do if they fire that thing?!"

Zoro: "Dodge, I guess."

Usopp: "What?!"

Zoro: "Just calm down and think! Where's the most logical place they'd aim for?"

Usopp thought hard and fear crept over his face.

Usopp: "You don't mean - ?!"

Zoro: (staring into the distance) "Yeah."

Usopp: "They wouldn't! They're supposed to be the good guys!"

Zoro: "Most of the civilians have already been evacuated. They'll bomb any place we might meet up and that includes the town."

Off to the east, Franky was looking over materials in an abandoned area of the town's outskirts.

Robin: (peering) "What are you looking for?"

Franky: (rummaging) "There's gotta be something here we can use."

Brook stood with his back turned toward them. He was gazing intently back at the tower where they had left Luffy, uttering a muffled concern.

Robin: (turning) "What's wrong?"

Franky looked up as Brook pointed. The tower was ablaze.

Franky: (panicking) "If the cannon overheats, this place is toast!"

To the north, bombs were starting to fall. The trio tried to flee amongst the chaos. Sanji nearly lost his footing during a close blast. He glared back toward town, trying to come up with a plan.

Sanji: "We've gotta find cover."

Nami: (surveying the destruction) "Where?"

Another shell exploded, sending shrapnel into the air. As the smoke cleared, a shadow became to take form. Whatever it was had barely missed them, but looked to be in tact.

Chopper: (pointing) "Look!"

Nami: (ducking a flying chunk of building) "What is it?!"

Sanji stepped forward. It was an old refrigerator.

Sanji: "There's no way we can dodge forever. You two hide in here. It's steel; It'll hold up as long as it isn't a direct hit."

Nami: "What about you?"

Sanji: (taking a drag) "I'm going back for Luffy."

Chopper: "You can't!"

Nami: (grabbing his arm) "It's suicide!"

Sanji: (smiling softly) "I'll be all right."

Gently pulling away from her, he pulled open the door and tore out the shelves.

Nami: (protesting) "He specifically said not to go back for anything."

Sanji: (glancing back toward the tower) "I know, but it's been too long."

Nami: "It was captain's orders!"

A bomb hit closer and they all staggered to stay on their feet.

Chopper: (searching for an excuse) "But you have to protect Nami!"

Staring south, his expression grew grim. Something huge was arcing straight toward them.

Nami was just about to shake him when she saw his focus. By the time they had seen it, it was too late. Death was encroaching too quickly for anyone to think. Responding only to instinct in the face of immediate danger, Sanji quickly turned and stuffed Chopper into her arms.

Nami: (her eyes wide) "Sanji-kun!"

Not giving her time to react, he did what he had to. He'd seen the terror in her eyes as she grasped ahold of Chopper, knowing his decision. There simply wasn't enough room for all three of them and he had no intention of letting his friends be harmed. Grinning wanly, he pushed them inside, closing the door tightly a mere second before impact. The fridge went flying a good thirty feet. Nami and Chopper screamed, hanging on for dear life. It hit the ground hard, skidding for a spanse. When it finally came to a halt, they sat breathless.

Nami: (quietly) "Are we stopped?"

Chopper: (snapping out of it) "What about Sanji?!"

Her eyes flashed in terror and she kicked open the door. Stumbling out, she was relieved to see his hand still grasping the handle on the other side. She forced a small smile as she sighed.

Nami: (taking his hand) "Thank goodness...Don't ever do something that stupid again!"

Chopper slowly backed away, trembling as he fell to the ground. The two realized just what had happened as Nami let out a blood-curdling scream. She quickly dropped the disembodied hand to the dirt.

Nami: (backing away) "No..."

Chopper: (looking around wildly) "We have to find him before he bleeds to death!"

Getting up, Chopper ignored the long trench their shelter had made. It was nearly a direct hit. He shook the thoughts of what would have happened without that buffer from his mind and turned to more pressing matters. Doing her best to gather her nerves, Nami wiped her tears and they both yelled his name. They searched the immediate area before retracing their trajectory.

Nami: "Sanji! Where are you?! This isn't funny!"

Chopper: (sniffling) "Sanji! Answer us! Are you okay?!"

Nami: (desperately shouting at the sky) "If you don't answer me I'll never speak to you again!"

She fell to her knees, exhausted. Chopper could see was she was shaking with the effort and he was no better for wear.

Chopper: (reaching toward her) "Nami, get up. We have to - "

Nami: (cutting him off) "I know."

Slowly, she rose from the ground. Finding her determination once more, she looked at her nakama with a steely gaze.

Nami: "If we split up, we'll have a better chance of finding him."

Chopper: (nodding) "Right."

Back at the marine headquarters, the uppers were in a tizzy.

Man: "Who authorized that bomb?!"

Underling: (saluting) "It went off on it's own, sir!"

Man: "On it's own?! Nonsense! Who is responsible?!"

Shimura staggered into the room with a bloodied arm, out of breath.

Man: (turning) "Shimura! What happened?!"

Shimura: "The tower's ablaze, Sir. The ammunition is firing randomly."

Underling: (taken aback) "The building's on fire?!"

Man: (gritting his teeth) "We'll have to evacuate. Try to be careful out there. You heard her...Ammunition and debris will be a risk."

The people present looked at each other nervously and began filing from the room.

Man: (grasping her shoulders) "Who did this?"

Shimura: "It was Straw-Hat, sir. He fought me to let his crew escape."

Man: (nodding) "Once we get everyone to safety, I want a full report."

Shimura: (straightening her back) "Yes, sir."

The island was in flames. The ammunition from the tower had taken out just about everything within a five mile radius.

Zoro: (dusting himself off) "Hey, Usopp! You all right?"

Coughing the dust from his lungs, he turned toward a small whimper and saw his friend's hand reaching out from under some rubble. He grabbed ahold and pulled him free.

Zoro: "You okay?"

Usopp: (dazed) "I think so..."

Zoro peered to the south where the blast had come from. They had veered north toward the Sunny. Everyone was supposed to meet up there.

Usopp: (regaining his stance) "I wonder if everyone else is all right."

Zoro: (observing the damage) "One way to find out."

The east wasn't much better. Franky sat up, holding his head.

Franky: "You guys okay?... (looking up) Guys?"

There was a massive pile of debris where his nakama had stood. He shouted for them and looked frantically. With no response, he started digging through the shrapnel.

The north was decimated. Nami and Chopper found the situation more bleak with each passing moment. Their friend was badly wounded and lost. Sullenly, they started to toward their meeting point, empty-handed.

Nami: (out of breath) "Did you find anything?"

Chopper solemnly held up one of Sanji's shoes.

Chopper: (sniffling) "This was all I could find."

She hung her head in defeat. They both looked over, hope in their eyes, at someone's approach.

Chopper: "Sanji?! Is that you?!"

Usopp: (in the distance) "Wait up!"

Zoro stepped over the peak of what was left a building.

Nami: "Zoro!"

Chopper: (glad to see his friends) "Are you guys all right?!"

Zoro: (descending toward them) "Yeah, we're fine."

Usopp reached the top of the rubble and fell over, exhausted.

Nami: (hopefully) "You guys didn't see Sanji on your way here, did you?"

Zoro: (slightly amused) "So, Blondie's lost, eh?"

Nami surged forward and hit him square in chin. He staggered back a step in surprise.

Zoro: "What the Hell?! I just kidding!"

Chopper lurched forward and held up the only thing they'd found. Usopp had come down the debris and stood aghast at the possibilities.

Zoro: "So he's barefoot. I'm sure he's fine."

Nami looked away, fighting tears of frustration.

Nami: (struggling to form the words) "No...You don't understand..."

Usopp: (nervously) "Sanji's tough. He'll be all right...Right?"

Both Usopp and Zoro looked to Chopper for answers. When they'd heard the tale, an awful feeling crept over them.

Chopper: (sadly) "We looked everywhere."

Usopp: "He's gotta be around here somewhere! I bet he's just underneath some debris."

Zoro: "Maybe. Let's look again just to be sure. (turning) Usopp, go with Nami. I'll take Chopper with me."

He nodded and followed Nami along the path they had been thrown from. Another hour passed with no trace. They regrouped just in time to find Luffy making his way from the town.

Usopp: "Luffy!"

He grinned though he was badly burned. He took a few more steps forward before collapsing. Chopper ran over to inspect his wounds.

Usopp: (helping his captain to sit up) "What happened?!"

Luffy: "Shimura..."

Glances were exchanged.

Nami: "Shimura did this?"

Luffy: (catching his breath) "Sort of...(looking around) Is everyone okay?"

Nami: (kneeling beside him) "Not everyone."

Luffy: (calmly) "Where are the others?"

Usopp: "Robin went north with Brook and Franky. (slowly shaking his head) We haven't made contact yet."

Luffy: (struggling to his feet) "And Sanji?"

No one looked him the eye as he waited for an answer. Silently accepting the news, he immediately acted as if his wounds didn't exist. Superficial things like burns could wait in the face of the unknown.

Luffy: "Split up. We'll meet northwest of here and make camp."

Chopper: (protesting) "Luffy, you're wounded! You have to rest!"

Luffy: (resolutely scanning the distance) "I can't do that right now."

Chopper: (insisting) "Doctor's orders!"

Luffy smirked to himself and took a step forward. Zoro blocked his path.

Zoro: "You go set base with Chopper. We'll find them."

He smiled with a slight nod. His charred skin cracked with the gesture and bled. The group went off in search of their friends while Luffy and Chopper found refuge.

To the north, Usopp shouted for Nami. He had found Franky.

Usopp: (running forward) "Franky, you're okay!"

Franky: (turning) "You, too!"

Nami: (catching up) "Where are Robin and Brook?"

He tossed another large piece of concrete aside.

Franky: "Robin's under here somewhere. Maybe Brook, too...I don't know."

They looked over to see Robin's shattered arm outstretched as the previous piece of stone was removed.

Nami: "Robin! Hang on!"

They all started digging her out, pulling debris aside. Slowly, her form emerged. Franky pulled her loose and listened intently for a sign of life.

Franky: (with a slight grin of victory) "She's still breathing."

Usopp: (sighing in relief) "She probably just hit her head."

They laid her out and kept digging for Brook. Hours passed with no avail. Eventually, they decided it would be best to get Robin to Chopper, having found no proof of Brook beneath the rubble.

Back at the camp, Zoro leaned against a tree, eying Luffy's impaired breathing. He was out like a light.

Zoro: "What'd you give him?"

Chopper: "Just something to ease the pain. I don't have the tools to treat his burns here."

They looked up as their friends came into the firelight. Franky carried Robin in his arms while Nami and Usopp staggered behind.

Chopper: (hurrying over) "Robin!"

Nami looked over the site and saw Luffy fast asleep...But more were still missing.

Franky: (gently placing her down) "She got caught under a collapsing building. She hasn't woken up yet."

Chopper quickly made his exam while Usopp and Nami shuffled nearer the fire and plopped into the dirt.

Usopp: (looking up at Zoro) "Any luck?"

Zoro: (peering into the darkness) "No."

Chopper did what he could, setting some basic splints, and moved Robin close to the fire, near Luffy. He stirred and sat up. He winced as his skin cracked with his movements.

Luffy: (hazily) "Franky?"

Franky: (grinning) "Sorry I'm late, Captain."

Luffy: (peering at the person beside him) "Is she gonna be okay?"

Chopper: "She will be once we get her back to the ship."

Luffy: (glancing around) "Where's Brook?"

Zoro: "Still missing. It looks like we're down two nakama 'til morning."

Luffy tried to get up, but recoiled in pain. His blackened skin bled more with each movement. It had set into hardened plates in his stillness.

Chopper: "Luffy, you have to stay down!"

Luffy: (protesting) "What about our friends?!"

A familiar voice hummed a familiar tune as it approached. Everyone turned to see Brook making his way toward them.

Brook: "Anybody miss me?"

Luffy: (grinning in relief) "Brook! You're all right!"

He nodded. As he got closer, they saw another form clinging to him. He had Sanji on his back.

Brook: "I found him unconscious a ways away."

Nami: "Sanji!"

Brook had torn off his sleeve and tied off Sanji's arm. He set him down carefully, near Chopper.

Chopper: (aghast at the amount blood on Sanji's clothes) "This doesn't look good."

Usopp: "Don't say that! You're the best doctor I know! You can help him!"

He looked up at the red stains on Brook's coat and nervously nodded. Luffy reached out and grabbed Nami's wrist. She turned and looked at him with moist eyes.

Luffy: (quietly) "Stay back."

Chopper carefully unwrapped the wound. He tried not to grimace at what he found. The flesh was badly mangled. Blood clots hung loosely from the torn sinews. Swallowing hard, he worked quickly. After what seemed like forever, he sat back with a sigh. His friends eyed him for any news. Nami sat close to Luffy, afraid to ask, while Usopp nervously peered over Chopper's shoulder.

Franky: "Is he gonna be okay?"

Chopper: (wiping his brow) "He's lost an awful lot of blood."

Zoro: "And?"

Chopper: "Most people wouldn't have made it...but I think he'll pull through."

A group sigh was expelled.

Chopper: "We need to get him some water and hope the infection doesn't set in before we back to the ship."

Nami crept forward, canteen in hand. She tilted his head into her lap and forced some water down his throat.

Nami: (wiping the dirt from his face) "I feel like this is all my fault."

Luffy: "Don't say that."

Usopp: "I know it happened while you were nearby, but you can't blame yourself."

Nami: (fiercely) "He did it to save us."

Zoro: (sitting by the fire) "Sometimes sacrifices happen. That's part of being on the open seas."

Chopper: "How can you say that?!"

Usopp: (affronted) "Yeah! I know you didn't get along, but come on!"

Luffy: (staring into the flames) "That's not what he meant...You guys know that."

It was silent for some time. Eventually, it was decided that Zoro would take first watch. Chopper stayed awake to monitor his patients. Nami sat silently by the fire, her chin on her knees, absorbing the day's events. Luffy and Robin were out cold while Franky snored next to Brook.  
Chopper started changing bandages with his limited supply. Glancing over, Nami sighed and tucked her face in.

Nami: (to herself) "What are we gonna do?..."

Zoro: (non-chalantly) "Stop beating yourself up."

She looked up without argument.

Zoro: "Any of us would stake our lives to help a crew mate."

Nami: "But his hand...(shaking her head) He'll never get over it."

Zoro: "A good pirate finds ways to deal with things. It won't be easy, but he'll figure something out and be back to his annoying old self in no time."

Chopper: (sitting by Nami) "Do you really think he'll cook again?"

She smiled softly at him.

Nami: "I know he will."

Almost half of the night had passed and it was Usopp's turn to keep watch. Chopper had passed out and Zoro woke Usopp from his slumber. Nami was arguing that she'd do it since she couldn't sleep anyway when a twig snapped nearby. All three of them looked into the night. Footsteps were getting closer. They all stood with their weapons drawn as a slender boot stepped into the light.

Shimura: "That fire makes you easy to find, you know."

Nami: (glaring) "You!"

Usopp: "How dare you show your face!"

Zoro readied his blade. Shimura stumbled forward. Her clothes were tattered and singed. She had cuts and bruises over her legs and arms, blood staining her cloak.

Shimura: "Easy big guy, I'm unarmed."

Nami stared at her hard.

Nami: "Why should we trust you?"

Shimura: (sighing) "You still don't believe me?"

Nami: "It doesn't matter if I buy that story or not. You hurt my friends."

Shimura: (smirking) "I didn't start that fire. (nodding toward Luffy) Captain Blunder did that."

Usopp: (skeptically) "Why are you here?"

She stepped closer to the fire and slumped to the ground, uncaring about their aimed weaponry.

Shimura: "I want out."

Nami: "Out of what?"

Shimura chuckled to herself at the irony.

Shimura: "I joined the marines because I thought they represented peace in this crazy world...Little did I know they were just as corrupt as the pirates we were chasing."

The trio began lowering their weapons.

Zoro: (not buying it) "You think they'll let you just walk away?"

Luffy murmured and rolled over, eyes barely open. Seeing Shimura, he leaned up on his elbow.

Luffy: "What do you want?"

Shimura: (dryly) "Glad to see you made it, too."

He carefully sat up.

Luffy: "Won't they come looking for you?"

She smiled and held up her knife. Everyone tensed, gripping their weapons. She grabbed her hair and sliced through it. Her long ponytail fell to the mud. Ripping the logo patch from her coat, she glared at it.

Shimura: (tossing it into the flames) "I don't exist anymore. For all they know, I perished in the chaos."

With her hair shortened, she looked exactly like Nami. Luffy gave the trio a look that told them to sheathe their weapons.

Nami: "You can't come with us."

Usopp: "Yeah, it just doesn't work like that."

Shimura: "Who said anything about going with you?"

Luffy: "You really want a new start?"

She nodded.

Luffy: "Help undo the damage you caused and we'll drop you off at the next island."

Nami and Usopp: (shocked) "Luffy!"

Nami: "You can't mean that!"

Zoro: (keenly watching her) "She mangled our crew."

Usopp: (waving toward their fallen nakama) "We don't even know if those two will recover!"

Their attention turned to Sanji as his body began to jerk. Nami knelt beside him.

Nami: (feeling his brow) "He's burning up!"

Usopp quickly woke Chopper. He ran over and forced down some water and gave him an injection. Nami held him until the convulsions ceased. Lowering his head upon her lap, she peered into his face with worry.

Shimura: (carefully complacent) "Sorry about your boyfriend."

Nami: (not looking up) "He's not my boyfriend."

Usopp: (eying her suspiciously) "Why should you care?"

Shimura: (annoyed) "Look, I said 'I'm sorry'."

Luffy watched Sanji with concern.

Chopper: (replacing his bandages) "If we don't get him back to the ship soon, he'll die."

Luffy glanced over to Robin. She was still unconscious, but resting peacefully.

Luffy: "We can't wait for sun up."

Chopper: "We can't move all three of you at once."

Luffy: "Zoro..."

Zoro: (glancing over) "All right."

Usopp: "We'd better make something to carry him on."

Luffy: "Wake Franky."

It wasn't long before a portable cot was assembled. Placing Sanji carefully onto it, Chopper checked over his other patients one more time before departing. Franky lifted one end and Zoro the other.

Luffy: "Be careful, guys. We'll follow you in a few hours. Hopefully Robin will be up by then."

Shimura got to her feet and they looked at her in confusion.

Shimura: "I'm going with you."

Franky: "What?!"

Shimura: (turning toward Luffy) "You said to help undo the damage, right?"

Usopp darted his gaze between them.

Usopp: "Luffy, you're not actually going to trust her, are you?"

Luffy sat in thought and sighed.

Luffy: "She'll know the quickest way to the bay. (looking her in the eye) If *anything* happens to my nakama..."

Nami: (rising) "I'll go, too. I can keep an eye on her while the guys concentrate on Sanji."

Luffy: (nodding) "Then it's settled."

Chopper gathered his bag and followed Shimura along the path to the beach. Zoro and Franky carried Sanji behind them and Nami brought up the rear. Usopp looked after them until he could no longer make out their figures in the darkness.

Usopp: "You sure that was a good idea?"

Luffy: (resolutely) "She'll follow through."

Late the next morning, the rest of crew shambled onto the Sunny. Franky nodded as they came aboard. Robin leaned heavily on Usopp, but had managed to walk herself. Her arms were badly discolored and swollen. Franky took one look and knew it was bad. She had flourished arms to shield herself from the falling debris. Each break on an extra arm returned to the originals; Her bones were shattered.

Franky: (shouting) "Hey, Chopper! You better get out here!"

Luffy stared back toward the island in thought as everyone was slowly accounted for. It wouldn't be pleasant, but Chopper would have to reset all of the fragments in her limp arms if they were to heal. It took hours before he sighed in completion. He was exhausted. He'd been up all night and his work was far from done.

Brook: (nodding toward Chopper) "I think it's your turn."

Luffy: "I'm all right."

Shimura: "No, you're not."

He glanced over at her and never wavered from a stoney expression.

Shimura: "You're pretty burned up. Rubber doesn't have much give against fire, does it?"

Luffy: (ignoring her remarks) "How's Sanji?"

She sat against the banister with a thud.

Shimura: "Still out cold."

Luffy turned his gaze back toward the smoldering town.

Luffy: "If he dies, I'm holding you responsible."

She held her sharp tongue (for once) and kept quiet. Usopp came over with some medical supplies in hand.

Usopp: "Hey, Luffy. Come sit down over here."

Luffy: (eying his handfuls) "What is all that?"

Usopp: (sighing) "I'm making Chopper take a break. He gave me this burn salve, so shut up and sit still."

Too tired to argue, Luffy let him bandage the worst of his burns.

Luffy: "How is everyone?"

Usopp: "Nami's with Sanji. He's still unconscious...Zoro's asleep, Franky and Brook are getting ready to sail, and Robin's recovering inside."

Luffy: (nodding) "Wake up Zoro to help Franky and take a break, yourself."

Usopp: (ignoring him) "And Shimura's - ..."

Glancing up, he saw her slumped in sleep.

Usopp: "Hmph...I can see she's real worried about the trouble she's caused."

Luffy: (getting up) "I'm gonna check on Sanji."

Usopp: "But I'm only half done!"

Luffy kept walking just the same. Giving up, Usopp did as he was told. Soon, they were out to sea, leaving the darkened isle behind them.

Luffy sat silently, watching Sanji and Nami sleep. She had folded her arms onto the edge of the bed and laid down her head. She had felt so guilty, she wouldn't leave that night, even when Chopper began to operate. He eyed the reddened bandages upon Sanji's arm. Flesh had to be cut away for various reasons and only time would tell if or how well he would recover.  
The door creaked open and Chopper hazily entered the room.

Chopper: "Any change yet?"

Luffy: (half asleep) "No."

Chopper climbed onto his stool and went to work.

Luffy: "How long do you think he'll be out?"

Chopper: "I don't know...He lost so much blood."

They glanced over at a murmur as Nami sat up and stretched.

Nami: "What time is it?"

Luffy: "Afternoon. Why don't you go get some fresh air?"

Nami: (looking Sanji over) "I can't believe I fell asleep."

Chopper: (smiling reassuringly) "You were a great help, but you have to look after yourself, too."

Slowly, she nodded, knowing she wouldn't win the argument and stepped outside.

Chopper: (gathering loose supplies) "She really was a great nurse...She handled things I wouldn't normally ask her to do."

Luffy: "I'm sure you needed the help."

Chopper: (staring off) "Yeah..."

Sanji went rigid with pain and Chopper searched frantically for the right medication.

Luffy: (hopping up) "What can I do?"

Chopper: "You've gotta hold him still so I can give him a shot!"

Luffy nodded and restrained his friend's jerking limbs until the spell had passed. Slowly letting go, he sighed and looked to his crew's doctor.

Luffy: "He's still doing that, huh?"

Chopper: (nodding) "He's been having seizures all night. It was pretty hard on Nami, but she stayed vigilant through all of them...She keeps blaming herself, but I was there, too. (glancing up) Doesn't that make it my fault, too?"

Luffy: "It's nobody's fault. I want you guys to quit saying that."

Nami: (closing the door behind her) "If you were there, you'd feel the same way."

Luffy looked up, quite haggard. He hadn't slept much the night before, worrying over his nakama.

Nami: "And don't even try to argue. You know I'm right."

Luffy: "He won't blame you."

Nami: (sitting beside the bed again) "I know..."

Chopper: "He just had another attack...At this rate - ..."

His words trailed off and Luffy looked on in concern as Nami stared into Sanji's unconscious face.

Nami: (wiping the sweat from his brow) "His temperature's still pretty high."

Chopper: "I'm giving him the strongest medicine I can without causing further damage. Anything stronger might knock out his immune system for good...There's no telling what kind of infection lies ahead."

Luffy: (staring intently) "He'll pull through..."

A few days later, things had started to take on a semblance of normalcy. Robin stared out to sea, unable to hold her books or turn the pages. Zoro trained while keeping a keen eye on Shimura. Brook played his fiddle, trying to lighten the mood, as Franky and Usopp played cards. Nami glanced at the logpose, looking for any change.

Luffy: "You think we'll be able to resupply ahead?"

Nami: (sighing) "I hope so. We're getting dangerously low on our medical reservoir."

Shimura walked over and set down a small bag of gold coins.

Shimura: "Take it. It's the least I can do."

Nami silently counted the coins.

Shimura: "I had hoped we could talk some more."

Luffy noted the tension and left the two of them alone.

Shimura: "Are you just gonna ignore me until your captain kicks me off your ship?"

Nami: (setting down the coin purse) "That should be just enough to cover fare for the voyage, but not for damages or interest."

Shimura: (smirking) "Are you more worried about the money or your boyfriend?"

Nami's eye twitched as she glared at her.

Shimura: (waving it off) "Right, right. Not your boyfriend; Got it."

Nami: (sighing) "What do you want?"

Shimura: (crossing her arms) "I'm trying to say 'I'm sorry', okay?"

Nami: (gawking) "Sorry?! You think that's going to fix things?!"

Usopp and Franky glanced over at her outburst, but quickly pretended not to notice.

Shimura: (standing her ground) "At least I'm trying, dammit!"

Nami let off an irritated grunt and stormed off.

Shimura: (grumbling) "You sure act like he's your boyfriend."

Nami: (in the distance) "I heard that!"

Further away, Nami did her best not to slam the door behind her. Leaning back against it, she stared forward. It had been at least three days and Sanji was still out cold. Having fled to her drawing room, she slumped to the floor. She couldn't take much more of her so-called sister's presence.

Later that night, she awoke at an excited knock on the door. She had tried to keep herself busy, drawing a new map, but her mind kept wandering until she finally passed out at her desk.

Usopp: (bursting in) "Nami, come quick!"

Nami: (dreamily) "What is it?"

Usopp: (excitedly) "He's awake!"

Her eyes grew wide as she ran from the room. Most of the crew stood about, waiting to see how he was doing. Chopper was up on his stool, eagerly awaiting his nakama's waking words.

Nami: (rushing in) "How is he?!"

Chopper: "He's not fully awake just yet, but he's coming to."

She made her way over and looked into his flinching face.

Nami: (taking his hand) "Sanji-kun, wake up! I know you can hear me!"

Luffy peered over in anticipation; Surely he'd respond to Nami. He moaned as he opened his eyes. Glancing over the smiling faces that surround his bed, he settled back to the person holding onto him.

Sanji: "Where am I?"

Chopper: "You're back on the Sunny. We're all safe now."

Sanji: (hazily) "The Sunny?"

Nami and Chopper exchanged nervous glances.

Nami: "You're still half asleep, aren't you?"

Zoro: (smirking) "You've been asleep for four days. Snap out out of."

Robin: "Chef-kun, take your time. You need to re-orient."

Slowly, he sat up, and gazed at his missing hand.

Sanji: "What happened?"

Nami: (pleadingly) "Try to remember."

He looked over the people around him once more, dazed. Thinking hard, he stared into nothing.

Sanji: "I remember some kind of explosion...I was trying to - ...to protect someone. Someone important..."

Chopper: (excited) "That was us!"

Sanji: (looking between Nami and Chopper) "You?"

Nami: (concerned) "Don't you remember?"

Sanji got a funny look on his face and leaned toward Nami.

Sanji: "Sorry, Miss, but did that teddy bear just talk?"

Nami: "Miss?... (sitting beside him) Sanji, it's me."

Sanji: (confused) "Sanji?"

Chopper: (realizing the depth of their troubles) "Oh no..."

Nami: (squeezing his hand) "Please try to remember."

Robin: (grimly) "He must have hit his head pretty hard."

Chopper: "Maybe...But the blood loss and infection might be part of it, too."

Sanji: (glancing around) "Blood loss?"

Nami: (quietly) "Your hand..."

He looked again to his bandaged stub.

Sanji: "...Oh..."

Luffy: "You don't remember anything? Anything at all?!"

Sanji: (nervously) "Sorry, pal, but all I know is I have a pounding headache and a bunch of strangers asking me questions I can't answer."

Usopp: (taken aback) "Strangers?"

Zoro: (wryly) "Looks like he finally lost it."

Nami: (snapping at him) "This is no time to joke around!"

They glared at each other momentarily.

Chopper: "You at least remember Nami, right?"

She looked at him, hopeful.

Sanji: (peering into her eyes) "Is that your name?"

Nami: (nodding) "Yes."

Usopp: "Come on; You're crazy about her! You've gotta remember something!"

Luffy stepped forward, breaking the tension.

Luffy: "Everybody clear out. Chopper, Nami, and I will stay here and figure this out."

Nodding, they all left the room. Outside, Franky and Brook waited with Shimura.

Brook: "How is he?"

Franky: "Is he awake now?"

Zoro: "Yeah, he's awake...But he doesn't remember a damned thing."

Franky: "Lots of people block trauma from memory, though, right?"

Robin: "That may be, but this is definitely amnesia."

Brook: (worried) "Amnesia?!"

Usopp: "Poor guy doesn't even know his own name..."

He glared at Shimura who stood silent.

Usopp: "This is all your fault!"

Robin: "Now isn't the time for this."

Usopp: (turning) "When is?! You all keep saying that!"

Brooke: "Let's at least get away from the door, hmm?"

Usopp never took her eyes off her as they walked further from the room.

Usopp: "Well?!"

Shimura: "What? I can't *make* him remember."

Usopp: (turning away in frustration) "Ugh! Sanji would kill me for hitting a woman, but..."

He grit his teeth as he seethed.

Zoro: (crossing his arms) "Sanji isn't here."

Shimura stood her ground.

Brook: (waving nervously) "Now let's not be hasty."

Franky: "I saw we throw her overboard."

Robin: (interjecting) "That's enough."

Everyone turned toward her.

Robin: "Luffy's our captain. He'll decide what to do."

Shimura: (scoffing) "Doesn't seem like much of a captain to me."

Usopp: (stepping toward her) "That's it!"

Brook caught him by the shoulders and held him back.

Usopp: "Let me go! She doesn't know what she's talking about!"

He slumped after a firm blow from Zoro.

Zoro: "Robin's right... We'll wait for Luffy."

Brooke let him go as he wiped the blood from his lip.

Usopp: (furious) "Fine."

He stalked off before Shimura could say anything else to irritate him while she started walking in the opposite direction.

Zoro: "Hey."

Shimura: (turning) "What?"

Zoro: "Question our captain again and I'll slice you open, myself."

She smirked and walked off.

Franky: "Man, what else can go wrong?"

Brook: (sipping his tea) "You shouldn't say that."

Franky: "Why?"

Lightning crashed across the sky as it began pouring.

Brook: (sighing) "That's why."

Back in the medical room, Sanji was taking his first steps in days. It felt good to move around; He was so stiff.

Sanji: (irritated) "Man, I feel like I need something, but I don't know what!"

Nami stepped forward and handed him his cigarettes.

Nami: "Here."

Sanji: (slowly accepting them) "I smoke?"

Luffy: (dryly) "A lot."

Shrugging it off, he got a light and took in a deep drag. After a few minutes, he started to calm down again.

Sanji: "Thanks."

Nami: (sighing) "I wish you'd remember something...Anything, really."

Chopper: "It could be a few days or even weeks. Everyone's different with amnesia. All we can do is wait until something familiar jogs his memory."

Luffy: "You'd think at least remember Nami."

Sanji: (turning) "Why does everyone keep saying that?"

He watched as glances were exchanged.

Sanji: (peering at her intently) "Was there something special between us?"

Nami: (choosing her words carefully) "Something like that."

Sanji: "Oh...Sorry if I'm inadvertently hurting your feelings, Miss... I'll try to remember."

Nami: "Please stop calling me 'miss'."

Chopper: "He didn't seem to recognize Robin either."

Sanji: (confused) "Wait...How many girlfriends do I have?"

Luffy quickly stifled an oncoming laugh.

Luffy: "Well, if you had it your way..."

Chopper: (nervously) "Well, you..um...really like the ladies."

Sanji: "Huh...(staring off) Seems like I'd be doing something more important than chasing skirts...Maybe I don't wanna remember who I was. Sounds like I was a creep."

Luffy: "But you *were* doing something important."

Chopper: "Yeah! We're all following our dreams together."

Nami: "Can you remember yours?"

He thought, but turned away in silent frustration.

Nami: (placing a hand on his shoulder) "It's all right. Like Chopper said, these things take time."

Sanji: (snuffing his light) "That other woman called me 'chef-kun'..."

Nami: (nodding) "That's right."

Sanji: "I remember wanting to learn how to cook as a kid, but not actually doing it."

Luffy: "We're gonna starve, aren't we?"

Nami: (calmingly) "I'm sure it'll all come back to you once you set foot in the kitchen."

Sanji: (glancing at his stub) "But how - ?..."

Luffy: (grinning) "We'll figure something out. You're the best chef there is."

Sanji: (shaking his head) "I don't know..."

Chopper: "Don't worry. We're all your friends. We'll be here to help you figure things out."

He looked over the warm smiles around him and began grinning to himself.

Sanji: "Thanks."

- 


	3. Chapter 3

Doshitemo, part 3

Sanji stared out to sea, trying to collect his thoughts. It seemed like they'd tried everything to jar his memory. Hearing someone approach, he glanced to see a warm smile awaiting him.

Nami: "I think I know how to snap you out of this."

Sanji: "How's that?"

Nami: (taking his hand) "Come with me."

Entering her drawing room, she closed the door behind them. He glanced around in confusion.

Sanji: "What is it you wanted me to see?"

She grinned coyly and slowly made her way toward him.

Nami: (stroking his face) "If anything will help, maybe this will."

Leaning in, she kissed him deeply. Unsure how to react, he idled briefly before returning the gesture.

Nami: (loosening his collar) "Need more?"

Outside, Chopper looked for his patient. He had already checked on Robin's progress and was making his rounds.

Chopper: "Have you seen Sanji?"

Usopp: (piecing something together) "I think Nami took him into her study."

Franky: "Yeah, I saw 'em go in a while ago."

Nami: (walking over) "What are you talking about? I'm right here."

Usopp: (looking up) "Then that means..."

She looked irritated, a torn shirt in her hand.

Nami: "Somebody's been going through my stuff. (looking about) Where is she?"

Franky: "Um...(pointing) I think she's in there."

Nami: "What's she doing in the map room?"

Chopper: (nervously) "Usopp?"

Glancing briefly at Nami, he nodded and got up.

Nami: (darting her gaze among them) "What's with the looks? What's going on?!"

The door thrust open and Shimura turned in surprise.

Nami: "What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

Slyly, she got off the desk (and Sanji) and regained her matter-of-fact attitude.

Shimura: (crossing her arms) "I was trying to help."

Chopper scurried past them and looked Sanji over.

Chopper: "Are you okay?!"

Usopp anxiously watched Nami. She was livid. Stomping forward, she slapped Shimura hard.

Nami: "What's wrong with you?! How can you take advantage of someone like that?! He doesn't even know who he is!"

Shimura: (glaring) "I told you - I was trying to help! You might be afraid to make a move, but if it'll bring him back, what's the harm?"

Glances were exchanged rapidly as Shimura readied herself for another blow.

Luffy: (popping his head in) "What's going on?"

Not holding back, Nami hit Shimura with a closed fist, sending her to the floor. Standing over her, it was obvious she was ready to strike repeatedly. Usopp lurched forward and grabbed ahold of her.

Luffy: (looking the situation over) "Oh..."

Chopper shoved Sanji from the room. Sanji glared at Shimura as he passed, before turning a pleading look to Nami.

Sanji: (apologetically) "Miss, I -"

Nami: (cutting him off) "Shut up and get out!"

Chopper hied him forward. Sensing her beginning to relax, Usopp let go. Shimura defiantly stared up at her.

Nami: "Luffy...I want her off this ship...NOW."

Silently, he nodded.

Shimura: "You've gotta be joking. We're in the middle of nowhere! What are you gonna do? Feed me to the sea kings?"

Luffy: (eying her suspiciously) "They'd probably spit you back out."

Taking a few steps back, Usopp leaned toward him.

Usopp: (whispering) "This is exactly what it looks like."

Luffy: "I know."

Shimura: (slowly rising) "I was just trying to help."

Nami: "You said you hated pirates...And now look at you!"

Shimura: (flinching at her words) "You're welcome."

Nami turned away, furious.

Luffy: (closely watching her) "Stay in here until we figure something out."

Shimura: "But - !"

Nami paused beside him as she exited, waiting to hear the next words.

Luffy: "You're out of chances. (glancing over) Usopp, make sure she stays in this room."

Usopp: (nodding) "Right."

Nami was so mad she was shaking. Outside, Luffy put a hand on her shoulder as Usopp closed the door.

Luffy: "What do you wanna do?"

Nami: (quietly) "I don't know..."

Chopper quietly waited with Sanji until she spoke again.

Sanji: "Look, it wasn't - "

Nami: (not looking at him) "Wasn't your fault; I know."

Sanji: "Then why are so angry?"

She looked up, briefly locking eyes. Stepping forward, she let him have it.

Nami: "Idiot! Did you really think that was me?!"

Sanji: (reflexively holding his jaw) "Of course not!"

Nami: "Then why - "

Sanji: (cutting in) "I couldn't get her off me. I was hoping to shake her before you saw what she was up to."

Her fist throbbed, but she was too upset to care. Everything seemed to be getting worse by the hour.

Luffy: "Hey."

Sanji: (looking over) "Yeah?"

Luffy: "Is that really the truth?"

Sanji: (taking a drag) "Tch. Believe what you want."

He stalked away in quiet frustration.

Usopp: (touching her arm) "You okay?"

Nami: (shaking him off) "I'm fine!"

Realizing her outburst, she hurried below deck.

Chopper: "Now what do we do?"

Usopp: "Luffy?"

Luffy: (staring off) "Let's just hope we reach the next island soon..."

Later that afternoon, things hadn't exactly calmed. Unfortunately, there was no time to recuperate. The Sunny was being drawn into battle.

Luffy: "Who is it?"

Robin: (peering) "That flag..."

Luffy: (turning) "Yeah?"

Franky: "The Reaper Pirates."

Chopper: "Reaper?!"

Zoro: (smirking) "This oughta be a good work out."

Luffy: "Robin, get inside. I want everyone else on deck."

Chopper: "Even Sanji?"

Zoro: (wryly) "Maybe a few more blows to the head will do him some good."

Within minutes, the Reaper ship came along broadside. They were preparing to board. Luffy and his crew stood waiting, ready to fend off the first wave.

Usopp: (nervously) "Why are they called the Reapers?"

Franky: "They're captain's a fruit user - the shi shi no mi."

Chopper: "That actually exists?!"

Zoro: (drawing his blade) "We're about to find out."

The Reaper ship was much larger than the Sunny and dwarfed it in comparison. A cannon was drawn in, exposing two faces.

Woman: "Your money or your lives."

Man: (sneering) "Don't make us get the captain. (eying Chopper and Usopp) Scared?"

Woman: (tauntingly) "Ever seen a someone die by thought before?"

Usopp: (ignoring his shaking legs) "You don't scare us!"

Luffy: "Send him over. (grinning) I wanna meet him."

Woman: (scoffing) "What kind of idiot are you?!"

Zoro: (muttering) "If they only knew..."

Luffy: (ignoring his friend) "Go on. Get him."

A dark laugh came from the depths and the two crew members shrank back.

Woman 2: "What makes you think I'm a man?"

Luffy: (shrugging) "Just a guess."

Woman 2: "Seeing through a disguise before you even see it?...I'm impressed."

Chopper: "You mean - ?"

Woman 2: (blowing a kiss) "I look good, yes?"

Zoro: (eye twitching) "No."

Woman 2: "Captain Minikui, the Reaper, herself."

Luffy: (aside) "Where's everyone else?"

Zoro: "Nami won't come out of her room and Sanji's - "

Sanji: (walking over) "Right here."

Brook: "I managed to find him sulking."

Sanji: (glaring) "I wasn't sulking."

Minikui: "Bringing out the reserves already?"

Franky: "What do you want?"

Minikui: (yawning) "I have a quota, you see. (smiling pleasantly) I need a sacrifice."

Usopp: "What?!"

Minikui: (intrigued) "Skeleton. How is it your soul still hovers on this plane?"

Brooke: "The yomi yomi no mi."

Chopper: "You can see souls?!"

Minikui: "Fascinating."

Luffy: (scratching his head) "What are you talking about?"

Minikui: "No matter. (glowering) Give me a nakama's life."

Luffy: (stubbornly) "Why?"

Minikui: (flabbergasted) "Weren't you listening?!"

Sanji: (stepping forward) "Take mine. I don't need it."

Usopp: "What?!"

Chopper: "You can't mean that!"

Sanji: (smirking) "I don't really exist, now do I?"

Nami: "No."

Everyone turned, surprised to see her out.

Nami: "Our nakama doesn't exist without a memory, but you still do...Whoever you are."

Luffy: "Forget it. No one's giving their life to this weirdo."

Minikui was getting tired of waiting and stared at the group with a slight tic.

Minikui: "Fine. I'll pick. (pointing) You!"

Chopper: (terrified) "Me?!"

Luffy: "No."

Minikui: (sighing) "Fine. Then that guy...The one who volunteered."

Sanji: (flicking a cigarette butt) "Fine by me."

Minikui smiled in delight, raising her hand in some strange gesture. Expressions flickered as a blue-white light started forming around her victim.

Nami: (pushing him out of the way) "No!"

Minikui laughed at their little struggle. Her hooks were firmly planted. He could run and never make it. His body contorted on the deck as Minikui played her little game.

Nami: (shaking him) "Fight it, dammit! We're not losing you again!"

Sanji: (smiling faintly) "It's all right, Nami-san. (his eyes glazing over) I remember now...Consider this my redemption."

Luffy shouted, infuriated, "Stop!", but Minikui's ignored him, lost in her power. Sharply turning at the thud from the empty body, he glared at her hard.

Luffy: "Give him back!"

An orb the same color as the glow made its way to its captor. Drawing in his essence, she snapped out of her trance.

Minikui: (sighing gratified) "That's more like it. I feel much better now. (waving) Ta-ta, Mugiwara! Nice doing business!"

She paused as she walked away at the sheer power behind the statement hitting her ears.

Luffy: "Undo whatever you just did. NOW!"

Minikui: (grinning coyly) "What makes you think I can? Another guess?"

Chopper frantically tried everything he could to revive their nakama, but nothing worked. Usopp stared in horror, Nami in disbelief, and Zoro in a mild glare.

Zoro: "Oh, no you don't."

Striding forward, he kicked the corpse.

Luffy: "Zoro!"

Chopper: (appalled) "What are you doing?!"

Zoro: "I heard what he said. If that idiot really does remember us, there's no way he'll put up with this."

He kicked him again.

Nami: (tears streaming) "Stop it!"

Luffy was frozen, unsure if his firstmate was right.

Brook: (sullenly) "It's no use. Leave him to rest."

Franky: (grabbing Zoro's shirt) "Cut it out! What's wrong with you?!"

Minikui watched in half-bewilderment and half-laughter. Luffy shot a glare at her just in time for her crack up fully.

Minikui: "I don't believe this! You guys are a riot!"

Luffy: "Zoro! That's enough."

Usopp fired a flame star while she laughed, hitting her square in the head.

Usopp: (smirking) "Who's laughing now, huh?!"

Minikui: "Noo! (patting down her hair) My wig! My wig!"

It fell from her head in smoldering glory. It was clear to see 'she' was *not* amused.

Minikui: (glaring) "How dare you!"

Usopp shrunk back a step as the eerie light surround him. He'd really done it this time.

Shimura: (smirking) "Long time no see, you ugly git."

Minikui: "You again!"

Minikui's focus lost, Usopp nervously looked himself over. The light was gone.

Zoro: "When did you get here?"

Luffy: "How did you get out?"

Shimura: (strolling forward) "I just saved that idiot's life and that's all you have to say?"

Luffy: (glancing between them) "Oh yeah...Thanks."

Minikui: (terrified) "Get away from me! You'll never take me again! Never!"

Shimura: "Which one of you is strong enough to toss me across there?"

Franky: "What are you - ?"

Shimura: (rolling her eyes) "Never mind."

Taking a few steps back, she ran, launching herself over the span in tuck-and-roll fashion. Landing carefully on the door cover of the cannon window, she smiled wickedly at the awestricken face before her.

Shimura: "How's it going?"

Luffy: "I didn't know she could do that!"

Zoro: (watching her grab Minikui by the collar) "Looks like she's full of surprises."

Minikui whimpered as Shimura held her in a headlock.

Shimura: "Now - you're gonna fix this, aren't you?"

Minikui: (blubbering terrified) "Yes, yes! Just let me go!"

Shimura smirked at her captive.

Shimura: "Go ahead. (tightening her grip) Fix it."

Minikui's body shuddered as the eerie light from before started to weep from her eyes. Tendrils formed and a rope of sorts connected to the fallen on deck. After a few seconds, Sanji sat up gasping as if he'd just awoken from a nightmare.

Nami: (in shock) "Sanji-kun!"

He rolled onto his side, hacking.

Zoro: (smirking) "Welcome back."

Sanji: (glaring) "I'll get you for those kicks."

They held one another's gaze briefly before Nami about chocked Sanji in a hug.

Nami: (pushing away) "Are you okay?! Do you know who you are?!"

Sanji: (nervously laughing) "I'm all right."

Nami: (sighing in relief) "Good...(slapping him hard) Don't ever do that again!"

Luffy chuckled as things seemed to be returning to normal. Shimura released her hold, exuding dominance.

Shimura: (patting Minikui's bald head) "Good dog."

Minikui: (grumbling) "Bitch..."

Shimura's eyes sparkled like fire as she grinned darkly.

Shimura: "What was that?"

Minikui: (waving nervously) "Nothing! Just leave me alone!"

Shimura took a few steps away, then made as to lunge back just for the fun of seeing her nemesis shrink back in fear. The two pirates from before stood aghast at what had just transpired, but weren't about to try anything now.

Shimura: (shouting across) "Mugiwara! Does this make us even?!"

He glanced at his nakama before sending a calculated grin her way.

Luffy: "Close enough."

Shimura turned and shouted orders at the frightened pirates as she sat languidly in the cannon's window.

Shimura: "I've commandeered myself a new ride, so tell Nami to stop stressing so bad."

Nami: (leaning on the railing) "I'm right here, Stupid!"

Shimura: (smirking) "Normally, a pirate wouldn't dare talk to a marine like that."

Sanji came up behind Nami just in time for the Reaper ship to start moving away.

Shimura: "Hey, Blondie. Sorry for all the trouble."

He nodded in acknowledgment, but had nothing to say to her.

Nami: "Yukari! Are you really who you say you are?"

Shimura: (shrugging) "Hard to say."

That was last thing they heard her say as the ships sailed apart.

Franky: "She's getting away!"

Luffy followed Franky's line of sight to the Reapers' ship and the waving form upon it.

Luffy: (grinning) "Better there than here."

Robin came on deck to see what she had missed. It was hard to sit there and do nothing while hearing the screams, but she had followed orders.

Robin: "Is everyone all right?"

Brook: "It certainly seems so."

Robin: (peering) "Chef-kun?"

Sanji: (turning) "Robin-chan. Long time no see."

She smiled warmly, glad to have her friend back.

When the Sunny finally docked at the next island, her crew was exhausted. Supplies were restocked while Sanji sat silently watching Usopp work.

Usopp: "Almost done. Just a few more tweaks..."

Sanji cocked an eyebrow, but sat back to enjoy his smoke.

Usopp: "There!"

He turned with a broad grin and slid his goggles over his head.

Sanji: "...What is it?"

Usopp: "Your new best friend."

After some prodding, Sanji sat still, allowing Usopp to attach his new device.

Usopp: "Franky could just build you a new hand, but this should do for now."

Sanji looked over his new prosthesis. It didn't look like much of anything, but simplicity often had the most uses. 


End file.
